A plasma display panel is a flat panel display device for displaying a desired screen, by using luminescence by plasma discharge.
The plasma display panel consists of a front substrate and a rear substrate.
A plurality of electrodes is formed to generate a discharge operation between the front substrate and the rear substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional plasma display panel, X electrodes 3 and Y electrodes 4 are formed on a front substrate 1, and address electrodes 8 are formed on a rear substrate 2. The X electrodes 3, Y electrodes 4 and address electrodes 8 are correspondingly formed in cell units.
Black stripes 5 are formed at the outer portions of the X and Y electrodes 3, 4. A dielectric layer 6 is formed thereon. A protective layer 7 made of MgO protects the dielectric layer 6.
In addition, a dielectric layer 9 is formed on the address electrodes 8 of the rear substrate 2. Cross walls 10 for forming a cell are formed on the dielectric layer 9. A fluorescent layer 11 is formed in-between the cross walls 10.
In the conventional plasma display panel, the front substrate 1 and the rear substrate 2 are combined to face each other, and a discharge gas is filled therein. The discharge operation is selectively performed according to signals from the electrodes. Here, luminescence is generated in an arrow direction by cell unit discharge, thereby displaying a desired screen. In order to obtain desired colors, the respective cells correspond to red(R), green(G) and blue(B).
The cross wall 10 may be formed in various methods, such as a printing process using screen-printing or a sand blasting process. In addition, the cross wall 10 is formed on the rear substrate 2 in a regular lattice structure so as to obtain a minute discharge space, prevent interference with the adjacent cells and obtain a homogeneous screen.
At this time, the process of forming the cross wall in conventional lattice structure abides by the design principle, but does not reflect an actual process property. That is to say, the lattice cross wall is not identically formed in the center and corner portions of the rear substrate, making it difficult to obtain the homogeneous screen. As a result, reliability of the plasma display panel is reduced.